


In A Word

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: The decision is made. A Warden will stay behind. In his final moments, Alistair finds a reprieve in his memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the One Must Die challenge for a Facebook group.

“Alistair-“, she said eyes downcast, shaking her head.

His jaw set and eyes narrowed taking in the Demon blocking their path. “Right. Good luck. I’ll keep it off you!”  He rolled one shoulder and then the other leaving his shield on his back; it will not be needed. Running toward the Fear Demon, Alistair prepared one final battle cry before a blinding flash distracted him.

____________

“Alistair! Are you listening?” His eyes open at the familiar voice.

Rubbing his face, Alistair scratched the scruff of his morning stubble. “Yes, yes. I hear you,” he yells, adding under his breath. “I’m up; I’m up whoever you are.”

Mentor and fellow Warden, Duncan calls out again. “I’ll return with the recruit from Highever, try not to antagonize too many, if you would.”

Alistair rises, turning to Duncan his face in mock shock. “Me? Why must everyone assume that I’m the problem?”

There is a hint of caution in the way Duncan says his name as he gives one final warning, and Alistair’s dramatic sigh and conciliatory nod meet with Duncan’s low laugh.

Stretching his sleep worn muscles, a strange luminescent light towards the south catches his attention.

____________

“Alistair! Look out!” Elissa charges forward, her dual blades high above her as she leaps toward the charging Ogre. Using the creature’s knee, she launches up burying her blades in its neck. The Ogre staggers backwards and forwards and finally his massive frame leans as he falls to the ground.

 _Wow_. He wonders how the daughter of nobles learned to take down an Ogre. _Impressive_.

“There isn’t time, Alistair, where is the beacon?” Elissa sinks her blades into her harness, looking to him for guidance.

He points towards the wall, an odd rectangular fireplace. “Light the beacon!” A flash of green flame knocks them backwards to the ground. His eyes close on impact; tiny iridescent stars prickle his eyelids before the ear-splitting roar of the Archdemon signals their end.

____________

“Alistair, come on, let me go,” her soft voice wraps around him. Pulling her closer she laughs. “Alistair, please we have to go. Remember the Blight, Archdemon, darkspawn, saving all Ferelden?”

He sighs into her hair. “Oh, that. Yes, I have a vague recollection. Is it that time again?”

Her lips graze his ear as she whispers the sad news they must wake.

“Fine. I reserve the right to resume this _exact_ position later.” His conviction and wink in her direction earns another wave of Elissa’s laughter. Alistair sees a candle nearly spent on the small crate near the bedroll. The candle wax drips and pools clinging to the need to fulfill its duty, burning bright until its last breath. He pauses above it and shakes away the apology forming in his head before extinguishing the candle. The wick blinks once more at him before he turns away.

_____________

“Alistair.” She pleads with her eyes.

“Don’t. . . _don’t_ say my name like that. You ask too much, Lis.” He leans against the bedframe shaking his head in disbelief. “Morrigan tells you if I take her to bed, we live? No, Lis. There has to be another way.” 

“There isn’t. I wouldn’t ask this of you otherwise.” She continues her pleas, citing all their plans and discussions.

He cringes inside, afraid he will do whatever she asks, in spite of the revulsion in his stomach. “Lis. I can’t. What if. . .what if it happens and there is a child, then what?” He crosses his arms, staring into her eyes. “I can’t do that to you.”

She steps toward him reaching and he surprises himself by stepping away. “Alistair, we’re supposed to be together, and this is how we survive.”

He stiffens as she tries to hold him. “That’s not who I am Lis.”

She sinks against him, sighing before she moves away. “Then when the time comes, the final strike is mine. If one of us must die, then I accept my fate.”

 He clenches his fist, blood rushing to his face. “No! Fine. All right? I’ll go, but we will never mention this again.” Elissa rushes back into his chest. “Please, let me go find Morrigan before I come to my senses.” Opening the door, a blast of stagnant air assaults his nostrils and the harsh torchlight forces him to squint.

____________

“Alistair,” she breathes into his ear, “please.”

Her fevered skin responds to every kiss. He will mark this night with her until they cannot continue. The room is heavy with their mingled scents and body heat, but Elissa’s shiver as he cups her tender breast coaxes a knowing grin. “My love.”

He lifts her, curled tendrils of her hair teasing his face before he claims another kiss. Each cry brings him closer to his end, but for her he will wait. She whimpers, clutching at his neck, leaning back until her final cry sends Elissa crashing back into him. He joins her holding her tight, knowing it will be the last night before they part ways. “I love you, Lis. Always.”

_____________

“Alistair, focus!” He chided himself; unsure if the images passing through his mind come from the demon or his own memories. He will hold back their foe until the Inquisitor and Hawke are safely through the Rift. His steps are labored as if the Fade seeks to hinder him in his task.

Elissa appeared again in his thoughts, not broken and saddened, but determined as she heads deep into the West. There will be no reunion; instead, the final sacrifice will be his. He tasked himself until his muscles burn with effort and his voice unleashes a final cry to action, “For the Wardens!”  He prepared his blade to strike and connected the first blow. “Goodbye, my love.”

____________

 Elissa's Orth guide pointed from their vantage point on Tallo’s eye. His tribe had roamed the Wandering Hills longer than any could remember. Surviving the brutal wastes, creatures and darkspawn for generations, they could lead the way through beyond the known borders.  “There it is, Warden. The Donarks jungle is thick but if we travel close the river, the journey will be tolerable.”

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she nodded. “Ilari, if I wanted tolerable, I would have remained at Weisshaupt.”

The man laughed, “Forgive me, Warden. We’ll reach the tree line by sunrise tomorrow, if you wish to travel through the night.”

“Yes, Ilari, I wish to continue, the Hills are brutal enough in the dark. It would be best-“  Elissa slipped, the air crushed from her lungs. Falling to her knees, she no longer felt her heart as panic gripped her.

“Warden!” Illari and the two warriors with him hurried to her side. Elissa gulped for air, fearing she might not breathe again. The pain in her chest hollowed and grew until she thought the emptiness would swallow her.

An impossible voice filled her ears. _Goodbye, my love_.

“No,” she whispered, amidst the shouts from her guides. “No, you promised.” The first tear landed on the rocks beneath her. Elissa heard the howl of a keening beast, so filled with woe she covered her ears to block the sound. Again, the cry filled the night, tearing through her, a pain more than any heart of man or beast should bear alone. A final lament surged around them until Ilari grabbed her shoulders.

“Warden, what is it? Your cries . . . will rouse your Maker from his rest.” She stared at him uncomprehending until the fire in her throat and salted taste of her tears revealed it was she who cried out into the night.

Her throat, raw and wracked with pain forced a cough and bitter taste to her tongue. Reaching for her water skin, she sipped through the searing slash of each drop in her throat. Violent shaking of her head forced her eyes closed. She would not stop. For him, for them. He promised to wait for her. Not time, not the Fade, not even death could keep them apart. No explanation could ever suffice for what resonated within her, a word for everything and every feeling she’d ever shared. Her life reduced to a single word. Elissa closed her eyes and whispered to the wind, “Alistair.”


End file.
